


Equilateral

by baranduin



Series: No Night Is Too Long [11]
Category: No Night is Too Long (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 300 -- three drabbles where the last word of #1=first word of #2, the last word of #2=first word of #3, and last word of #3=first word of #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilateral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 community challenge #042--Triangle.

Ivo sits in his cabin on the Favonia. He is naked. It is midnight, and he is sweating even though the air conditioner is roaring away. His bare skin sticks to the wooden chair he has drawn up to the little desk. There really is not enough room for it in this cabin, this oddly-shaped cubicle in the belly of the ship. But he is one of the lecturers, and all the lecturers must have the proper facilities to prepare and review their material.

So Ivo sits at his desk, his erection bumping against the wood, and writes to Tim.

* * *

Tim is drunk. He has been lying on his back for over an hour now, wondering when his head is going to stop spinning round. He should be more prudent with his alcohol intake, but not tonight.

No, tonight Tim has a lot on his mind and he is confused, torn you might say, which is becoming his normal state. He keeps his head positioned so that he can only look up, can only see the ceiling. He does not want to turn his head and see the forlorn crumpled letter lying next to him.

_I must write to Isabel._

* * *

Isabel sits at the desk in her room, slim legs crossed at the ankles and leaning against the desk's correspondingly slim legs. Though it is late, she cannot sleep. There is too much whirling away in her mind though none of her inner disturbance would be evident were anyone to see her. Over the years she has trained herself strictly with respect to her outward appearance.

But tonight she is alone so she has relaxed her guard, a little. Beads of perspiration dot her upper lip, the generous wide curve that has Tim so entranced.

Isabel is writing to Ivo.


End file.
